<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【天加】逐日 by xiaosuxin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474849">【天加】逐日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin'>xiaosuxin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Kabuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>根据TV结局、ZI-O的kabuto篇、小说加贺美篇结合发散的莫名其妙产物，时间跨度太长前后构思和风格都不一样了（甚至搞笑了起来），不要太认真<br/>事先声明，我不懂日本警察制度（这个也不重要）  <br/>可能没写清楚要表达的意思，不管了随便看看就好</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji, 天加</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【天加】逐日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加贺美走在一片白茫茫里。</p><p>散步一样的速度。他晃晃悠悠地迈步，随便往哪里走都没关系，怎么走都行，因为没有什么目的，也没有什么事要去做，甚至视线所及连个活物的影子都没有，堪称极致的自由。加贺美完全放空地走着，也不觉得累或无聊，身体似乎轻飘飘。反正又不费劲，那就这样走下去呗，理所当然的想法。他感到一阵轻松，什么也不用做，这可真不赖，一直这样就好了。</p><p>这样想着，他不知不觉走得更轻快了些，脚步啪嗒啪嗒落在纯白的纯白，硬质鞋底荡起脆响。加贺美忽然意识到这是他最常穿的那双皮鞋，用来搭zect硬性规定的黑色西装制服；他下意识摸向袖口，因为腕上规整扣上的袖扣安心松了口气，满意地抬手紧紧颈下的领带——还是实习身份时因为领带经常太松被岬提醒过许多次呢。确认着装没问题了，又隐约感觉有股热气贴着衣料和皮肤的间隙慢慢往上蒸腾，快要出汗一样浑身躁痒起来。</p><p>走得太快了吗，为什么会热？加贺美困惑地抬起头，注意到头顶高悬的淡金色太阳而缓缓睁大了眼。亮得发白的圆日向四面八方发出光，洒在身上确是一阵刺得皮肤微麻的暖意。可这太阳也太不体贴了，在这样盛夏般炽烈的阳光下穿着黑西装走路会很辛苦诶……加贺美不禁在心里抱怨，而后环顾四周打算选个远离太阳的方向继续走。说到底，也不知道这轮太阳怎么冒出来的——</p><p>“怎么……这也能成为问题吗加贺美？要知道，我的存在即为合理。”</p><p>这熟悉声音的突兀打岔吓了加贺美一跳，他怔怔仰脸扭头，眼睁睁望见头顶圆溜溜的太阳一转两转，从一个单纯圆形色块变成一张俊美深邃的脸——具体说的话是一颗很好看的脑袋，看起来怪眼熟的，熟到不能再熟——这黑色卷发高挺鼻梁睥睨众生的目光，不是天道还能是谁？</p><p>“——天天天天道！！你怎么？！！”加贺美的心情已经不能用吃惊来形容了。</p><p>“还要我再重复一遍吗……我的存在即为合理，所以我在这里。把你瞪出来的眼珠子收一收。”</p><p>果然是天道，理直气壮的回复也非常天道……加贺美从震惊中回过神，“所以……？你在这里干什么？……从我这里看你简直就像太阳一样，有点刺眼……”</p><p>“又是废话。我本来就是太阳，有什么不对？觉得耀眼是正常的，可见你总算还不至于太迟钝……现在给我往这边方向走，不准停下，更不能走偏返回去。”天道的语气一如既往地高高在上且让人无法反驳。</p><p>加贺美一瞬间有点想转身就走干脆甩掉这颗莫名的太阳，可最终还是屈服于历来老实过头的习惯，无可奈何地鼓着颊抬腿转向“太阳”指出的方向，暗自抱怨等搞清楚天道到底要干什么之后一定要好好说一顿他这自我主义的毛病。自说自话也就算了，还“飘”这么快，加贺美不得不加快脚步小跑着跟上，太阳离天近又有公转轨道带着还真省力啊？凡人可是在辛苦地用双腿追赶太阳呢！</p><p>“喂天道，你这是要把我带到哪去啊？”</p><p>也不知道是不是因为多了个在头顶散发热度的太阳的关系，加贺美这样跑了没多久就逐渐感到疲累感久违地积淀在四肢百骸，随之就从心底生出不情愿来，细细密密树根一样盘踞在心头，立竿见影地拖慢了跟随太阳的脚步。会累的话就不想这样一直走下去了啊……为什么不按照轻松的方式走呢？</p><p>“别停在这里。”发觉他想停下脚步，天道立即从高处作出严肃指示，“继续走，加贺美。继续往前走，你必须去那里，到时候你自然会明白为什么。”</p><p>“就算你这么说……”加贺美不大乐意地嘟囔，“凭什么我非要按你说的走啊？前面那些又是怎么回事？”</p><p>虽然嘴上发出质疑，加贺美的脚步倒是老老实实地没完全停下。有什么奇妙的不寻常悄无声息地发生了。脚下的空间逐渐出现沥青路面的质地触感，两侧拔出黑褐色虬曲树干，既而是翠绿的草叶缀上空白，视线所及的远处染上大片土地的暗黄，更多杂乱色块油画笔触般攀上视野，勾勒出各色斑驳地貌。沼泽，荒漠，草原，森林，丘壑，加贺美茫然地被不真实感攫住，一会儿发现右脚陷入沼泽软黏的淤泥，一会儿意识到脸颊擦过挂雪的针叶，一会儿被沙漠席卷的暴风迷了眼，一会儿呼出雪山冰冷稀薄的冷空气，甚至有一瞬觉得自己身处幽深的海底。皮肤漫起细小的颗粒，加贺美无意识地打了个寒颤，不变的只有头顶天道一样的太阳，始终发着光，急迫地催促，用炽烈的阳光鞭策他越过去，越过那些不断崩塌消解又重塑变幻的景象，去往他什么都不知道的地方。</p><p>“就这样走到抵达终点为止。”天道笃定地望向前方，“我在这里就说明你非去那里不可，抱怨也无济于事。要说的话就后悔遇上我吧……注意脚下，别被绊倒在这里。”</p><p>“什么啊……这自大的脾气还是老样子。”加贺美忍不住撇嘴，努力从突兀出现的深深积雪里拔出小腿，勉强绕过纠错的荆棘丛深喘了口气。</p><p>“快一点，加贺美，眼中所见不应成为迷惑脚步的阻碍，甲鱼爬得都比你快。”</p><p>“……喂天道，也别太小看我了啊？”一直被内涵的加贺美简直如芒在背，不满地翻了个白眼拖着愈发沉重的身躯蹒跚前行。知道了知道了，一鼓作气往前冲不是他加贺美新最擅长的事嘛。</p><p>走到现在加贺美开始怀疑之前的自己是不是一直在那片空白里兜圈子，反反复复。此时每一秒都有奇妙又真实的事物出现在他身边，巨大的热带植物拔地而起在头顶撑起肥厚绿叶，而后迅速枯萎凋零成灰白的飞蛾，扑棱棱从他头顶飞过，翅膀抖下的鳞粉几乎迷了他眼睛。硬实的水泥柏油铺上生着密密青苔的巨石，成簇钢筋同高耸的仙人掌扭转在一起顶向天空又蜿蜒坠下覆盖灰绿色的河流，加贺美小心翼翼地跨越过并不宽阔的水面时一抬头，甚至在半片乌云和樱花嫩粉的倒影之间瞥到了斜矗在富士山麓的东京塔，既熟悉又陌生的诡艳景象惊得心脏都对过于密集的震撼变得麻木了。天道的声音还在上方接连不断地催促，距离感却逐渐飘忽不定起来，既而忽然像混入了电流的杂音那样断断续续地模糊飘渺，蒙上了一层隔音材料一般，落入加贺美耳中时汇成虫群名叫似的细密嗡嗡声，不可辩识。加贺美茫然地仰头凝望那片如同被斩去一半的乌云悠悠飘过，放空了片刻才忽然意识到变成天道样子的太阳不知道什么时候不见了——他也停在原地好一会儿了。</p><p>……天道？</p><p>脚下石砖混凝土质感的灰白地面突兀崩裂开巨大的锯齿形狭缝，张开的巨口中浓得化不开的漆黑漫上来，加贺美在这样的变故下猝不及防地失去平衡落入其中，被沉沉的黑迅速吞没。地震一样的波动还在向周围扩散，引起无数崩裂轰鸣，远处斜指天空的东京塔发出金属件扭曲的刺耳吱嘎声，从覆雪的山坡倾圮而下。加贺美只来得及瞥见断裂扭曲的塔身带动赤红的塔尖下坠——他自己也在覆没一切的漆黑中深深坠落。 </p><p>“……好痛。”加贺美从再次接触的地面上爬起来，拍掉身上的尘土和小石子。还好没摔得太重……他深吸一口气抻平西装下摆，本能直觉先于理智思考做出反应：“这次又是什么……天道？”</p><p>意料之外，响起的回应不是天道的声音，而是逐渐放大的嘈乱虫鸣。沉闷黯淡的天空正中发光的太阳被一轮漆黑日蚀取代，浓郁的黑沉边缘镶一抹刺目金光。坚实地面忽的漫上积雨般的水滩，慢慢扩散开浸没鞋底，目之所及皆是映着透蓝天色接壤至视野边缘的静止水面，加贺美一瞬失神后退了半步，在光滑如镜的水面上踏出迸溅的透明水花。涟漪层层扩散，蠕动着的暗绿色异虫群从那一层浅浅水面探出身体，挥舞着短短的前肢簌簌嘶鸣着逼近，缓缓将他围困在正中。加贺美迷茫地低头望向脚下，看见了自己清晰的倒影。</p><p> ——那倒影也同样望着他，倏忽一笑。</p><p>“有意义吗？”仿佛直接于加贺美脑内响彻的、透出讥嘲笑意的话语，除了语气不同外和他自己的嗓音没有任何差别。</p><p>“……什么？”加贺美惊愕地瞪圆了眼，眼睁睁望着尚算平静的水面忽然搅起波浪，翻腾的水柱自脚下无端涌起，不得不后退几步避开。缓缓升至高处的水流自由落体状下落散开重归水面，只留下原本置身水中的倒影款款拂去西装衣袖上的水滴——同加贺美一样的外貌面容，只是神态更接近当初拟态了他的异虫，让加贺美心中警铃大作。周围的虫群低鸣着涌上，并不袭击加贺美，而是站在倒影外围层层簇拥，仿佛士兵拱卫王座。</p><p> “到此为止吧。你追不上太阳的，早点停下来休息就好了，何必给自己徒添烦恼呢。”</p><p>完全不能理解的状况。由倒影凝成的“加贺美”露出深沉的微笑谆谆善诱，高高在上地与加贺美对视，要他就此彻底放弃前行的念头。那样的态度比起真诚和善更像是发难前的虚与委蛇，Gatack Zecter不知何时出现在倒影身畔，上颚开合发出“锵锵”的威胁声响——加贺美惊诧地睁大眼，不会吧……为什么Gatack Zecter在他那里？</p><p>气氛微妙地凶险起来，局势似乎一触即发，加贺美拧起眉头，越发觉得糊涂。“我只是跟着天道而已……因为天道一直在叫我往前走啊。”</p><p>说烦恼什么的，也没什么关系吧……对于天道那家伙的话，不如说早就该习惯了？</p><p>“我也不是故意要到这里来的，现在天道不见了，你是不是知道他在哪儿？我得去找他。”</p><p>“啧，明明什么都不知道还走到了这里，天道天道的，那家伙到底有什么好啊？”倒影看起来颇为不耐烦地皱眉，“没有他才比较清净啊，看来要打醒你才行。”</p><p>他抓住半空中待命的Gatack Zecter，亮蓝色的金属装甲迅速向全身展开。全副武装的骑士Gatack模样出现，加贺美还是头一次从旁人的视角看到自己变身的姿态——啊啊不是在乎这个的时候，事情为什么会变成这样？</p><p>那些虎视眈眈的异虫也随之动了起来。加贺美僵在原地，眼睁睁看着绿色的虫群步步逼近，而已经Cast off的Gatack在后方抽出肩上的双刃，气氛凶险得仿佛LORD OF THE SPEED的背景音已经响了起来……可恶！天道到底把他留在了怎样的境地啊？</p><p>——“会有这种状况纯粹是你自讨苦吃。你不该停下的，加贺美。”</p><p>仿佛回应他心中抱怨的熟悉声音远远传来，加贺美猛地抬头，日蚀刺目的边缘闪过一道金光向他飞来，金铁相击的铿锵声响过后离加贺美最近的异虫已经被击退了一圈。加贺美怔怔地伸出手，收敛双翅悬停在他手心的正是红金相间的Kabuto Zecter。</p><p>——“别愣着，快变身。”</p><p>是天道那俺樣的声音没错，虽然是从小小的Kabuto Zecter身上发出来的……加贺美对着散发出“用我”气场的独角仙型Zecter犹豫了下，最终还是扯开西装外套坚定地把它扣在自己的腰带上喊出“变身”，心中浮现几分“这样算找回当初的场子了吗”的微妙。他扳开腰间Kabuto Zecter的角进行Cast off，红甲蓝眼的骑士Kabuto就久违地现身同Gatack相对而立，沉默地举起右手一指向天。是天道的意志，加贺美能感受到天道变身的Kabuto的存在，所向披靡的Kabuto借了他这具壳子加入战斗，牵引着他肢体行动，干练利落的招式之下笨重的异虫纷纷倒下，化作一团团虚无绿火。而Kabuto紧握苦无剑的手腕稳得没有一丝颤动，下一刻就指向异虫后方的Gatack挡住了对方袭来的双刃，剑刃相交处火花迸溅。</p><p>“天道！别跟Gatack硬碰硬！呃我是说，打他薄弱处比较快！”加贺美努力适应这种和Kabuto一同作战的奇妙体验让身体跟上天道的意志动作，在避过斩击的空隙大叫，引起对面的Gatack带着怒气的嗤笑。</p><p>——“我知道。”天道的声音悠悠落在他耳畔，Kabuto在“CLOCK UP”的音效中矫健跃出，同Gatack拳脚相交数次，最终一拳重重打在Gatack腹部让蓝色的骑士踉跄着弯腰跪倒在地——以前Kabuto和Gatack单打独斗的比拼并不少，Kabuto从未输过。</p><p>“Rider Kick。”</p><p>加贺美和天道同时念出决胜招式，从腰带迸发的电流涌上全身，将力量汇集于右脚。Kabuto利落地抬腿、旋身，强力的踢击重创败颓的倒影，在火光与爆炸中Gatack Zecter振翅飞离消失在天际，整个不见日光的奇异空间随之震颤崩碎，那轮日蚀也彻底破裂开来，玻璃碎片似的纷落没入平静水面，一切重归茫茫的纯白。</p><p>加贺美有些愣神地望着这一片跟最初见到的场景十分相似却莫名有些温暖、透着隐约微光的白，电光火石间蓦然意识到这里就是天道要他去往的地方，胸口似乎有什么东西松动了，蓬软地绽开充塞胸臆，让他一时失神伫立。</p><p>——“去那边。”</p><p>他感觉自己被从身后推了一把，身不由己地脱离了Kabuto的躯壳向前扑去，踉跄了两步站稳回头，只见原处站得笔直的Kabuto缓缓伸手指向天空，不知从何而来的樱花花瓣在太阳般辉煌的赤红装甲战士身旁飘落纷扬如雨，白光愈盛。加贺美怔怔地顺着Kabuto的指示望向正前方，明亮虚无的白中东京铁塔兀自矗立，塔下再熟悉不过的人影身着常服围巾，背对着他两手插在裤兜静静站定，身姿同东京塔一般挺拔。</p><p>“……天道？”加贺美恍然低呼，不知是真是幻。</p><p>“我会去巴黎。”像是早就笃定加贺美的到来，天道并没回头，语气平稳而笃定。</p><p>加贺美梗了一下，“哦……哦，巴黎……”</p><p>他有些茫然，既而努力地回想那些随着倒影破碎而灌入脑海的记忆，战斗，原虫，火光，东京塔，疼痛，还有天道在身旁释然的笑容。然后呢？然后怎么了？巴黎……天道要离开日本，到地球另一边的遥远国度去？</p><p>“那个，小煦、小煦她没事吗？还有树花……你不管她们了吗？”加贺美急急地问，有许多问句争先恐后地从脑海冒出来，急切惶惑地交杂回响，震得他脑壳发晕。</p><p>“嗯。”天道却只是简单地应了一声，“她们很赞成。”</p><p>加贺美说不出话了。他愣愣地眨眼，有点无措地张了张嘴，想不明白地把五官皱成一团。这次轮到天道唤他。</p><p> </p><p>“加贺美，你也该去做点什么。”天道终于扭过头斜睨他，介于训斥与命令的口吻是加贺美听过无数次的熟稔，“要是觉得已经完全足够就大错特错，你还差得远呢。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“老实承认吧，你在Salle的业务水平真的很烂。没被炒鱿鱼只是你运气太好，缺勤也多到该向店长谢罪，我都看不下去。”</p><p>……什么啊，真是自大的家伙。加贺美不平地抿唇嘟囔：“巴黎也能买到绢豆腐吗？”</p><p>“是我的话当然可以。”天道露出那种高深的神色，后脑勺升起金色的耀眼阳光，把他希腊雕塑般的五官映得更加俊美。“奶奶说过，只要我愿意，命运就站在我这边。加贺美，去找个可靠点的工作吧。”</p><p>他一边说着一边转过头去向前迈步，抬起半握的右手在身侧挥了挥，背影在加贺美的视野里越缩越小就此走远，声音也渐远减弱模糊地消散在迷蒙的白光里，终于成为被空茫茫的白吞噬的幻影。</p><p> </p><p> 没有东京塔，没有天道总司，没有太阳，加贺美望着那片空白傻站了一会儿，逐渐朦胧的意识也摇晃着、模糊地失焦坠入一片空茫里。</p><p> </p><p>加贺美醒来时岬祐月正坐在他床边削苹果，见他睁眼立刻开心地丢了手上活计转身出门去叫医生和田所修一。他迷茫地望着医院纯白的天花板虚弱喘气，听岬和田所先生围在床边紧张又欣喜地叫他名字，医生查看过他的情况低头询问他感觉怎么样，过不一会儿风间大介和小言跟着挤了进来，甚至加贺美陆的身影也出现在病房里，关切地说辛苦你了。加贺美目光往后移望向门口，心思细腻的岬看出他念头，好声好气地告知小煦要在Salle店里帮忙顺便照顾着树花走不开，已经发了短信等有空大概就会过来。加贺美艰涩地清了清喉咙说哦，那天道呢？</p><p>——天道？</p><p>病床旁的众人面面相觑，最终身为他亲父的加贺美陆长叹一声掖了掖他被角，新啊，你受伤很重好好休息，天道君把你送来医院后就离开了，据说是要去巴黎买豆腐。</p><p>——可恶，天道那家伙居然来真的。加贺美在支撑不住地再次昏睡过去前愤愤地想。</p><p>最后一战他们两人都是在拼了命死搏，加贺美更是一开始就受了致命的贯穿伤，最后浑身上下都像被车轮碾过一遍，脸上渗血伤口狰狞得吓人，险些破了相。天道倒是确实受上天眷顾，伤口都在腰腹，一点也没破坏那张棱角分明的俊脸。加贺美纯粹靠强韧的意志力才撑到笑着和天道说完战后感言，在天道扛着他走进医院之前就彻底昏了过去，一昏就是整整大半个月，ZECT已经解散得干干净净，神代家的迪斯卡比尔餐厅都快开起来了。</p><p> “你睡了这么久，弓子姐也很担心你。”</p><p>小煦认真地吹凉带来的鱼片粥，一勺一勺地喂进靠坐在床头的加贺美嘴里，絮絮地说店里新增的菜谱和他那些扣去缺勤和额外食材后不怎么丰余的工资，话锋一转又对他说了句谢谢。加贺美笑着说没什么啦，也不是我一个人的功劳，就又一同想起天道，两个人沉默不语。小煦把空碗放在床头柜上，两手抱膝下巴搭在交叠的小臂，小动物一样轻轻地说：“他会回来的。”</p><p>“嗯，会的，”加贺美脸上贴着纱布，两眼放空望向头顶明亮的灯泡，嘴角慢慢上扬几度，“那家伙一个人在巴黎迟早会觉得孤单的吧，还是东京的绢豆腐好。”</p><p>“唔。晚上要吃豆腐汤吗？”小煦侧着头看他。</p><p>“好啊！”加贺美眼睛亮起来，“小煦做的饭我一定全部吃光！对了小煦，能帮我带些书来吗？”</p><p>“？你要什么？”</p><p> “嗯……我仔细想过了，果然工作的话还是想要能够帮助别人，”加贺美眼神亮晶晶地看向她，“所以我打算当警察。”</p><p> </p><p>等那个行天之道的男人回到日本，说不定加贺美新已经成为一名可靠的警察先生了。加贺美咧嘴笑起来，转头去看窗外悬在天边的太阳，在心底默默地念，人之道就交给我吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>